Update History
Beginning Baseplate Update * Not much is known but I do know at least Chara and Sans was there. Snowdin Update * (See Changes at the bottom.) Blocking Update Waterfall Update * Stamina Added. * All Classes can now block. * Perfect Blocking. * New Sans and Chara animations. * Massive Asriel nerf (From A+ to C). ** Asriel is no longer invincible while attacking. ** Chaos Sabers removed temporarily. ** Speed nerf. * SS Chara removed temporarily. * New Bravery attack for Chara. * New Asriel melee combo controls. * No more instant sprint. * Dashing. * Screen Effects. * New Music For Asriel and Sans. * Sans changes ** Longer telekinesis cooldown. ** Blaster Damage changed. ** Telekinesis Spam no longer reduces your stamina to 0 ** Teleporting takes up no stamina. ** Bone waves removed. ** Blue bones no longer traps you. ** Can Block HATE Ball. * Random Dodge Removed Ruins Update 1 * Undyne added ** Another update followed for Undying form. * Sans nerfed ** No longer can block hate ball. ** Steadier Damage ** Teleporting takes stamina again. Ruins Update 1.1 * SS Chara re-added. * Instant Reset. * Death Animations. * Carrot God Added. Hotlands Update * Sans damage slightly buffed. Passageway Update * Sans Damage Buffed * Sans Can now only use Telekinesis when his stamina is below 50% * New Chat System. * Character size changed ** Except for SS Chara and Undyne. * Massive Carrot God nerf (A+ to D) ** Teleport Cooldown ** Dodging Removed ** Defense Lowered. * HATE no longer grows on Chara in 1st form. Waterfall Update 2 * Map Simplified and shrunk down. * Bete Noire Added. * Attack and Defense now shown. * Chara Gains Attack in HATE form in chunks instead of tiny amounts at once. Waterfall Update 2.1 * Bete Noire Changes ** HATE form. ** Boosts from souls are now halved, now being 10+ HP, 5+ Attack and +10 Defense. ** Scythe Mode makes you run faster. Hotlands Update 1.1 * Map Change * Bete Noire's autoblock nerfed. * (This lasted only for 5 hours.) Judgement Hall Update * SS Chara's Barrage now uses big and explosive knives. * Chara Changes. ** Special Hell now does more damage. ** Multi Slash and Determination Parry added. ** Kindness shield no longer perfect blocks and can be held down. ** HATE Slash is now Keybinded to Determination 2 ** Transform is now Keybinded to 6 ** HATE ball Now has to pick up speed ** HATE Ball now re-usable. * Sans Damage randomized more. (Kinda a buff) Snowdin Update 2 * Bete Noire Changes ** Rhapdophobia Added * Undyne Changes. ** Undyne's Spear Throw and Spear Barrage now break block. ** Undyne's Spear Barrage does alot more damage. Asriel Update Passageway 2 Update * Asriel Changes ** Star Blazing's last star now stuns. ** Shocking Breaker's larger bolts now lift and stun. ** Double Slice added for Chaos sabers mode. ** Chaos Buster is now a mode, and has a new teleport blast attack. ** Hyper Goner now has a minigame for dodging it. ** Both of Asriel's Rainbow Fireballs attacks are faster and curve less. ** Final Beam takes longer. * Bete Noire changes ** General nerf ** True Power added. * Sans changes ** Damage slightly steadied. ** Bone Zone nerfed (50-120 damage to 15) * Chara changes ** Longer Cooldown for Determination, Bravery and Justice modes. ** Justice Beam damage increase (10 > 20) along with stun and push. ** HATE Slash now in HATE mode instead of determination.